The Green Blanket RK NC17
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Richard reminisces about the green blanket and the one time he had with her, even though she was split into two  takes place just after the Torn episode


Title: The Green Blanket RK NC-17

Author: Zephyrmyst

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Richard and Kahlan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head, this fic is not meant to offend anyone

Summary: Richard reminisces about the green blanket and the one time he had with her, even though she was split into two (takes place just after the Torn episode)

-0-

He missed her.

It wasn't just the longing for her, his entire being was distraught. Her intoxicating scent, the adorable way she tucked her hair behind her ear, or the way her eyes darkened when he kissed her. His body physically ached for her, he felt as though half of him were missing. She was a part of his soul.

He had been apart from her before, but not this long, and certainly not since they were fully together. He held that memory of her in the deepest part of his heart.

Moping about, he went to his saddlebags and pulled out the green blanket. It was soft and gentle to the touch and still carried her scent. Cradling it, he brought it up to his face where he breathed deeply.

So many memories flooded back.

That night, when she asked him to be with her, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. It was only once, when she was split into two, and that night was one of the best nights of his life.

"Are you saying...?" he had asked, almost hesitantly as he looked deep into her eyes, noticing that her eyes were smoky. Dear spirits this woman was amazingly beautiful.

"Yes...if you want to..." her voice trailed off. Her chest was heaving and she looked so raw and sensual that he was frozen for a moment, locked in her words.

He pulled her into his arms, it was like he was holding molten lava, and he wanted to be burned alive. The heat that came off her body set him ablaze like nothing else could.

She writhed in his arms, desperate to be touched and to caress him; his senses reeled as the blood rushed south. His fantasy alive in his arms and finally, he could be with her.

Every kiss was an unspoken promise, every moan an affirmation of their love. Unrequited for so long, the freedom of letting go was indescribable. He was as hard as he had ever been, almost busting out of his pants when her thighs rubbed against him in the most enticing way.

They tore at each other's clothes in frenzy, finally tumbling to the ground on top of the green blanket. Richard's big hands roamed her wonderland of a body, coaxing moans from her as she murmured his name.

The taste of her was intoxicating. She was sweet, almost like peaches, he wanted to devour her. Her moans were a symphony of delights, her cries his favourite song. He was a starving man, brought to a feast of the most sinful nature.

She was wild and unbridled, her voluptuous silken flesh an oasis.

The moonlight illuminated her wondrous curves in such a fetching manner that he didn't even want to blink. When she looked up at him, her eyes were dark and her mouth swollen from his kisses, he had never seen a more glorious sight.

Wanting to feel her skin on his, he frantically tore at her clothes. Spirits there were a lot of laces! He only came to himself when he realized how delicate she was. His hands against hers were huge. Her frame, although almost as tall as he, was delicate, compared to his powerfully built carriage.

Calm down Richard, he thought, you must savour this moment. He fought against his inner nature. Cherish her, he must.

She writhed beneath him, mewling her demands.

Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants; he tugged at his laces as her hands roamed his chiselled chest.

Deep chocolate eyes darkened in passion gazed into her hers. Caresses became words. Flesh against flesh, their innermost desires.

She was his ultimate fantasy; his heart and soul.

Her skin was as soft as satin and he paid homage. He desperately wished to see her in daylight, but he had to admit, the light from the moon made it the most erotic experience he had ever had. Her curves in shadow were forever immortalized in his eyes.

As his wide palms gently trailed her silken terrain, he gently pressed his lips towards her and was almost stunned by her reaction. She did not hold back.

Exhilarated, he regretfully left her luscious lips to taste more of her. He couldn't get enough.

"I love you. Eternally," he gently whispered into her ear, before he trailed hot butterfly kisses down her neck. His palms spanned her shoulders, his rough finger pads creating a multitude of goose bumps in their wake.

He cupped her breasts, paying homage as her moans filled his ears. Each rosy tip pebbled under his ministrations, a light teasing pull from his teeth eliciting louder sounds. Spirits, this woman.

Her hands roamed his muscled frame past his washboard abs to slide beneath his undone laces.

He groaned as her fingers found him and jerked in her hands as she pulled him out, baring him to her eyes.

The moonlight illuminated the hunger in her eyes as she held him, her curled fingers slowly tracing his engorged length, slowly trailing to the ruby tip. He held his breath as she brought back one finger to her mouth, licking the proof of his desire, tasting of his essence. It almost unmanned him.

Growling in deep pleasure, he picked her up and placed her in the center of the blanket. He could not keep his lips from her, his hands off her body.

Settling between her legs, his wide palms traversed her thighs, reaching for the top of her shorts and gently tugging them down. Her hands joined his as she pulled down her skirt, there was to be no barriers between them.

He kicked off his own pants and shoes and joined her on the blanket, dappled in nothing more than moonbeams. He could not believe the utter beauty of her, his heart's song.

"Richard," she throated as she pulled him onto her, "I need you... in me."

This was a side of her he had never seen, he was in heaven. He silenced her pleas with a deep kiss, trailing down the valley between her breasts to her navel. His tongue rasped along her flesh, as her breathing quickened.

He moved down her body, hands in tandem as they widened her legs, opening her to his view.

Such delicacy, her badge of womanhood was perfection and dewy with her own desire. His nostrils flared as he memorized her scent. He must partake in the very essence of her.

At the first touch, her body jumped and she let out the most sensuous moan that he ground himself into the blanket in response. Her flavour was like nothing he had ever tasted, she was like a drug to him.

His tongue drove deep, fluttering as her silken walls clasped, her moans escalating in volume as she shouted his name.

He sucked at her swollen numb, spreading her delicate folds with one hand as the other gently sunk into her depths, readying her passage for his bulk.

Her hips bucked as the first wave of pleasure hit her; she needed something larger than his fingers and told him as much, not being one to mince words.

"At your service, milady..." as he rose up, positioning himself and slowly teased her with just the tip. He had made her cream so much that she was more than ready for him.

Exquisite pleasure shone on his face as he sunk into her, the tightness of her grasping him the only sensation keeping him to the earth.

He waited excruciating moments as he felt her relax around him before he moved again within her. Her hips rose to meet his, so evenly were they matched in all matters now. He uttered his love for her before his body took over, nothing existing save for the pleasure and their connection.

They reached their crisis together, moaning one another's name as the echoing spasms of pleasure rippled through their still joined bodies. Sated, complete.

He cuddled her close to his chest, his thundering heart slowing as he pulled the blanket over them and savoured the moment.

~0~

Smiling in memory, and a little heated from it, he adjusted the front of his pants, pulling his shirt stays out to mask his modesty. He clutched the blanket close to his heart and whispered, "Soon."

Kahlan was due to arrive today. He set off to the creek to bathe in anticipation.

fin


End file.
